Stirb und töte
}}}} Gruppierungen Gefängnis-Bewohner Woodbury-Überlebende Gefangene Wald-Flüchtlinge Zombies Halluzination von Rick Orte der Handlungen Kurzbeschreibung Die dritte Staffel von The Walking Dead hat mit Welcome to the Tombs ihr – als furioses und schockierendes Finale versprochenes – Ende gefunden. Vorspann Der Gouverneur schlägt auf Milton ein. Dabei erklärt er ihm, dass er von seiner plötzlichen Risikobereitschaft beeindruckt ist. Milton hatte die Zombies verbrannt und damit unnützlich gemacht. Sie konnten nicht gegen Michonne und die Gefängnis-Überlebenden eingesetzt werden, wodurch zahlreiche Menschen aus Woodbury sterben mussten. Erneut wird Milton geschlagen. Der Gouverneur zählt auf, was die Toten Männer für Milton getan haben. Dieser erwidert, dass er diese Dienste nur erhalten hat, indem er immer weg schaute. Der Gouverneur vertraut ihm ein Geheimnis an: Wenn man eine Bedrohung beseitigt und danach Blut und Schießpulver riecht, dann weiß man, dass man am Leben ist. Milton fragt, was seine Tochter von ihm halten würde. Er erklärt ihm, dass sie Angst hätte, aber wenigstens am Leben wäre. Zuletzt will er wissen, ob Andrea noch lebt. Der Gouverneur bringt Milton in die Zelle von Andrea. Sie sitzt gefesselt und voller Blut auf dem Folterstuhl. Andrea hat das Gespräch im Nachbarzimmer mit angehört und appelliert, dass nicht noch mehr Blut vergossen werden muss. Er erklärt ihnen, dass die Gefängnisbewohner alle getötet werden und das Woodbury-Volk dabei helfen wird. Dabei gesteht er, dass er die Wahrheit ein wenig geändert hat. Der Gouverneur lässt Milton die Folterwerkzeuge holen. Diesem fallen die Geräte herunter. Er hebt sie auf, lässt jedoch eine Kombizange im Schatten liegen. Dann bringt er das Tablett hinaus. Der Gouverneur nimmt einen Dolch und fordert von Milton, dass er seine Freundin erledigt und dadurch zeigt, dass er zu ihm gehört. Er geht einige Schritte auf Andrea zu, dreht sich um und versucht den Gouverneur zu töten. Dieser weicht aus und ersticht Milton. Er nimmt ihm das Messer weg und lässt ihn zu Boden sacken. Dann erklärt er ihm, dass er sterben und sich verwandeln wird um Andrea bei lebendigem Leib zu fressen. Danach verlässt er den Raum und sperrt beide ein. Handlung der Folge Gefängnis: Es herrscht Aufbruchstimmung, jeder packt sein Hab und Gut zusammen. Carl betrachtet gedankenverloren und wehmütig das Foto seiner Familie, welches er bei ihrem Abstecher nach King County in der Bar gefunden hat. Dann packt er es zusammen mit dem Sheriff-Stern in die Tasche. Im Innenhof bemerkt Glenn die Wut von Carl und teilt dies Rick mit. Als Rick in den Wagen steigen will erscheint erneut eine Vision von Lori und Rick schüttelt voller Trauer den Kopf. Carol geht zu Daryl und drückt ihm ihr Mitleid aus. Er kann jedoch immernoch nicht Merles verhalten nachvollziehen und erwähnt, dass dieser so etwas nie zuvor getan habe. Michonne und Rick sprechen sich aus und sie kann Ricks Handlung nachvollziehen und ist ihm nicht böse. Woodbury bzw. Gefängnis: Der Gouverneur sammelt alle verfügbaren Leute aus der Stadt um Ricks Gruppe in Gefängnis anzugreifen. Er hält eine aufstachelnde Rede und fährt mit seine "Soldaten" in Richtung Gefängnis. Tyreese und Sasha jedoch weigern sich mitzukommen und Teil dieses Massakers zu sein. Im Gefängnis angekommen beginnen seine Männer das Gebäude zu stürmen. Sie zerstören die Wachtürme und töten alle Beißer auf dem Außengelände. Im Inneren find sie den bewohnten Zellentrakt leer vor. Der Gouverneur teilt seine Leute und lässt sie die Tunnel durchsuchen. Woodbury: Andrea und der sterbende Milton sitzen in der Folterkammer. Milton erzählt Andrea, dass er in dem Moment als er das Werkzeug des Gouverneurs wegräumen sollte eine Zange hinter dem Stuhl hat liegen lassen. Außerdem bittet er sie, wenn sie freikommt, ihn nicht zombifiziert zurückzulassen, sondern zu erstechen. Tyreese und Sasha, die in Woodbury verblieben sind, befinden sich mit den Kampfuntauglichen in einem Haus. Tyreese erklärt seiner Schwester, dass alles ruhig ist. Sie beratschlagen sich über eine mögliche Flucht. Währenddessen erreicht Andrea endlich die Zange. Milton scheint inzwischen verstorben, als er sich jedoch regt fragt er Andrea, weshalb sie zurück nach Woodbury kam, obwohl die Möglichkeit für sie bestand bei ihren Freunden zu bleiben. Sie erwidert, dass sie die Menschen hier retten wollte, sogar den Gouverneur. Sie wollte diesen Konflikt zwischen den Gefängnis-Bewohnern und denen von Woodbury lösen, ohne ein weiteres Blutvergießen. Als ihm seine Männer und Frauen die Gehorsamkeit kündigen dreht er vollkommen durch und schießt in seinem Wahn die eigenen Leute nieder. Als Rick, Daryl und Michonne später den verheerenden Spuren des Monsters folgen und schließlich ebenfalls den Ort des Massakers entdecken, hat sich dieser jedoch mit den letzten zwei seiner verbliebenen Vertrauten aus dem Staub gemacht. Dementsprechend führt Rick seinen kleinen Stoßtrupp nach Woodbury, um Andrea aus den Fängen des Tyrannen zu bewahren – doch zu spät: Milton hat mittlerweile die Mutation zum Beißer vollzogen und die, hilflos in der Foltervorrichtung gefesselte, Andrea zwischen Hals und Schulter gebissen. In Gegenwart ihrer Freunde wählt sie jedoch nicht den Weg, der ihrer Schwester Amy in Wildfire vorherbestimmt war, sondern nimmt sich selbst das Leben, um die ansonsten unabwendbare Verwandlung in ein untotes Geschöpf zu vermeiden. Besonderheiten * Milton wird vom Gouverneur gefoltert * Carl tötet seinen ersten Menschen * Philip tötet bis auf Martinez, Shupert (bewusst) und Karen (unbewusst) seine komplette Armee * Woodbury wird von den verbleibenden Bewohnern verlassen * Andrea wurde wie ihre Schwester Amy im Bereich des Halses gebissen * Andrea ist der dritte Mensch, der Suizid begeht (Vorher waren es Jacqui und Edwin Jenner) * Der Gouverneur ist direkt und indirekt an allen Todesfällen der Folge Schuld ** Er stach Milton in den Magen, der nach seinem Tod mutierte und Andrea biss. ** Er erschoss seine Armee, sowie Allen und Paul. ** Der Woodbury-Soldat 4 rannte nach dem Angriff davon und begegnete Carl im Wald, der ihn dann erschoss. Todesfälle Trivia Kategorie:Folge Staffel 3